


The Struggle Is Over

by PrettyClouds



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: (lol jk), F/M, I mean Fish was a human at one point so does that still count, I'm Sorry, Interspecies Romance Sorta, Terrible writing, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyClouds/pseuds/PrettyClouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it.<br/>This filthy mutant had carved his way through her finest officers, Her home, And had her at gunpoint.<br/>She figured that, Given the mercy he had for the other I.D.P.D, He wouldn't hesitate to slaughter her.<br/>... So why did he find himself unable to pull the trigger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Struggle Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend.  
> You know who you are.
> 
> Also seeing as how Captain has literally no personality, Kinda winging it with her.  
> Hope you like this colossal brainfart of a fic.
> 
> There are some headcanons that I have in there, So like  
> Yeah  
> Expect those.

This was it.

Fish had come all this way to put an end to the interdimensional tyranny of the I.D.P.D, And by god, He did it.

And he had the Captain of the I.D.P.D at the receiving end of a Hyper Slugger.

The Struggle was finally over, He had finally won. The Captain was wounded, The device on her back was malfunctioning, Rendering her defenseless. Fish cocked the Slugger, Preparing the final shot.

The Captain simply stared down the barrel of the gun, Awaiting her fate. ' _Maybe I deserve this..._ ' The woman thought as part of her glasses fell off, Revealing a single, Frightened, Blue eye to the mutant.

The Captain started to think about what she had done with her life, And more importantly, If what she did was right.

It was true that her actions, At least in the beginning, Were pure. Send in troops to destroy the anomaly in a dimension that was a threat to hers. She was just protecting her home. But, As the years went by, The Captain found it easier to just destroy the world that the anomaly was on, Instead of looking for the thing that was a threat. But, No world should suffer for what one inhabitant did, And the Captain realized that too late. Her officers had become used to the procedure, To just destroying the worlds that were a threat, The result of this in her home dimension was her being viewed as a Horrible, Genocidal monster. But the worst part was, There was no going back. She couldn't just say that the I.D.P.D wouldn't be destroying worlds anymore, She couldn't just wave her arm and have all the worlds and dimensions pop back into existence. She closed her eyes, And lowered her head a little bit. This Mutant was doing the multiverse justice by killing her, So she was ready.

She was ready for the struggle to finally be over.

She was ready for this mutant to avenge all those who had fallen to her orders.

She was ready to die.

 

But, Fish was going through his own dilemmas.

As he looked at the Captain on her knees, Broken and having accepted her fate, He couldn't help but feel... Sympathy for the woman.

His finger on the Hyper Slugger's trigger wavered.

But.. He shouldn't feel this way for this woman, It was because of her that all his friends had died.

He remembered the moments in which he held Crystal as she took her final breaths, The gemstone woman's hollow eyes closing before the horror that was the Throne's final form entered his broken reality.

No, No! He wasn't going to spare the Captain! His fellow mutants, His friends, His family... They were all dead because of her!

Because of her, He wouldn't be able to talk with Steroids, He wouldn't be able to enjoy the sparse oasis' that they'd find, He wouldn't be able to just sit at a campfire and play on his guitar, The others enjoying what was probably one of the last musical instruments left.

Fish still had his guitar, It was slung over his back, And had made for a powerful weapon when it came to getting to the Headquarters. It was the last memory of the life he had lived, The last reminder that his family had been taken from him yet again..

He had one last shell left, And that was all he'd need to finish off the Captain.

 

... So why couldn't he pull the trigger?

By all means, The Captain should be dead already. But, There was something that prevented Fish from delivering the lethal shot to the wounded woman.

He saw something in her eyes before they were closed, But it wasn't fear. It was something that Fish couldn't put his finger on... 

But then, It hit him.

Guilt.

She was feeling guilt in her last moments.

Maybe she wasn't the genocidal monster he had been led to believe..?

The device on her back surged it's blue energy again, Shocking the Captain, And breaking some of her helmet off, Leaving only her mouth guard.

Revealing that she had long red hair underneath her helmet.

Fish could see some tears welling up in her closed eyes.

He pressed his finger against the trigger of the slugger, He had to kill her. It was the only way he could avenge his friends.

... But then, The strangest thought crossed his mind.

Would Crystal have wanted this?

Fish wouldn't admit this, But he always thought that him and Crystal had a relationship that was... A little more than friends. Not lovers, Or anything like that, But.. He definitely felt something more for her than he did the others.

She, Despite her rocky appearance, Was always the gentle one in the group. She was the one who'd try to find a strategy that wasn't 'Shoot it until it dies'.

So, If she were here instead of Fish, Would she pull the trigger? 

Would she want to kill this broken, Obviously guilty woman?

...

Fish had faced many threats, He took down the rogue, Insane Lil Hunter. He went up against the mighty Big Dog of the scrapyards. He managed to survive the mind killing horror that was the Hyper Crystal. He even brought down the Nuclear Throne, The very thing that he and his group set out to find in the first place. But this, This was new.

Fish took a deep breath, And dropped his gun, Letting it fall to the white ground. The hyper slugger made a loud, Harsh clang as it hit the floor.

The Captain looked up, Her watery eyes opening to look at the mutant.

To her surprise, He was just standing there, Looking conflicted, And looking the Captain in the eye.

"... What are you doing?" She managed to say after a few moments of silence, Her voice wavering.

"I'm... I'm sparing you." Fish responded in his gruff voice, Kicking the Hyper Slugger away from the two.

The Captain laughed weakly at what Fish said, Causing her to cough. "After all I've done to hurt you, And all my men have done to your world... And you spare me. Perhaps I misjudged you, M-Mutant.." She said, As she falls to the floor. The machine on her back was malfunctioning, And it was slowly killing her.

Fish, Not wanting his act of sparing the woman to be for naught, Tried to pry the device off of her. 

It was heavy, And he had no idea how she was so carefree about having it on her.

Her breathing was getting audibly labored, He had to get this off of her, And fast.

With one final tug, Fish pulled the weapon off the back of the Captain, Revealing it had burnt through her uniform, And partially singed her back.

He flipped her over, Taking the Captain into his arms. She was struggling to breath, But managed to open her heavy eyelids in order to look at Fish.

She had done so much to hurt him, And even tried to kill him herself. Why was he sparing her?

She put a hand on the Mutant's face, Feeling the rough scales through her glove. Her eyes started to close, And she started having slightly increasing gaps between breaths.

"T-thank you..." Was all she managed to say before she blacked out, Going limp in the Mutated Fish's arms.


End file.
